


Watching from afar

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fuck's sake, Enjolras, you cant just look at other people's artwork like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching from afar

Well, he had not expected that. A bit, maybe – Enjolras knew that when Grantaire was drawing, entering his room was to put one’s life at risk –; but he’d certainly not deserved that look of pure horror. There were crumpled pieces of paper on the flood, and Grantaire was sitting amongst them, a sketchbook on his knees and a pen in his hand. When Grantaire shouted “Don’t!”, Enjolras had already leant and picked up one of the creased drawings – on the paper Bucky Barnes was watching Captain America from afar, and Captain America did not see him. Enjolras didn’t understand.


End file.
